


We Have An Attraction

by Sharonfofaron



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Business, CEO, Claire and Owen - Freeform, Corporations, F/M, Jurassic, Jurassic World, Jurassic World Spoilers, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom - Freeform, Makeup, Pre-Jurassic World, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, badass woman, businesswoman, fashion - Freeform, owen and claire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonfofaron/pseuds/Sharonfofaron
Summary: We know from Jurassic World that Claire (the theme park's Operations Manager) had a brief romantic history with resident animal behaviorist Owen Grady. We know that Claire is a businesswoman who radiates badass, and that Owen is a badass who ignores business. But before Jurassic World...before Indominus Rex...what happened between these two?I figured I wasn't the only viewer who wanted to know more about Claire's life, both job-wise and personal-life-wise (not to mention her amazing, glamorous style), and so this story will explore how her workdays and initial interactions with Owen played out. It will most likely lead right up to the plot of the film, and probably jump a bit into its sequel, as well! Expect to see lots of small romantic moments as well as a Claire and Owen who spend less time fighting and more time just being happy to see each other.





	We Have An Attraction

Green leaves rustled, a strange and hostile clacking sound coming from within its fronds. The young triceratops looked at the underbrush, sidling closer to its mother--but his mother looked unconcerned. A moment later, the baby dinosaur knew why. 

Two pacycephalosauruses burst out of the ferns, butting their armored heads in a distinctly-reverberating *CLACK*. The baby triceratops looked on curiously, watching the two dinosaurs continue their head-butting battle with violent groans and growls. It was two males, challenging one another--but all the baby dinosaur knew was that it looked kind of funny. 

The fight continued, the pachys smacking their hard-shelled heads harder and harder into one another and backing up further and further through the meadow in the process. The triceratops and his mother observed as the two continued onward in their competitive haze--and blinked in surprise when the larger of the two pachys suddenly bumped into something unseen. The other pachy stopped following, looking on with confusion while his opponent staggered and bumbled his way through some kind of invisible obstacle. After another moment of struggle, the pachy broke through to the other side of the meadow--an unpopulated side, with new smells and sights to see. Competitive fire gone now, he looked back at the other pachy and the two dinosaurs watching further back for a moment...then, making his decision, the pachy set out to roam and investigate the unexplored up ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire Dearing blinked and fumbled her way slowly into the bathroom, letting out a not-so-dainty yawn and feeling the cold tiles under her feet. Fortunately, her slippers were exactly where she'd placed them last night: just to the right of the door, perfectly parallel and positioned just so. She slipped her feet into them, too disoriented to acknowledge the slightly embarrassing fact that they were quite literally foofy pink bunny slippers. She would have preferred silk or satin, to match the dove-grey pajama set she was wearing, but her sister had gotten these for her--and something about the gesture (perhaps the fact that she hadn't seen her sister in two years) motivated her to keep them. 

The sleek whites and silvers of the metallic-themed bathroom forced her awake as she turned on the lights, every surface bouncing the light right back up to her cool blue eyes. Claire had stayed in fancy hotels a few times, and they usually had bathrooms like these--but when she'd hired a renovator to copy that style, clearly he'd left something out. Walking in here at 4 am was like walking directly into a dentist's lamp. 

Appropriate, she thought distantly as she used the toilet and began brushing her teeth. 'Sterile' was the word her sister had used to describe Claire's apartment when she'd visited, after all. Or, at least seen pictures. Claire couldn't remember how long ago it had been since her sister had come to stay. 

But what was wrong with sterile, anyway? she thought, wincing as she looked up into the brightly-lit mirror to wash her face. It was exactly what a restroom SHOULD be. Perhaps not the REST of her place, but, well, it had just seemed easier to choose one aesthetic and let the renovating company do its thing. Her sister had complained that there wasn't anywhere comfy in the place--no soft couch (in fact the gray couch was still stiff, and could pass as brand new), no well-worn coffee table, no easy places to put up your feet--but Claire hadn't been thinking about comfort. She'd been thinking about what a Senior Park Operations Manager would have for a living space. 

And besides, she thought as she ran cold water over her face, it wasn't like she had time to come home and be comfy anyway. A living location was for sleeping and showering and occasionally eating, not lounging around in bunny slippers watching TV. The one time Mr. Masrani had forced Claire to take a vacation day, she'd spent the entire 24 hours creating strategy documents for the marketing department and researching new advances in studies of the genome for the lab. Fortunately, Dr. Wu hadn't ratted her out for working on personal time. 

Claire looked into the mirror, looking into her own strikingly-blue eyes. Claire knew she was beautiful, in kind of a distant way...she knew enough to recognize admiring glances from the workers onsite and the appreciative comments from potential investors. Her flawless pale skin, incredible cheekbones, and distinct red hair made her stand out wherever she went--and for the girl who used to prefer digging in the sandbox to playing with other kids, that attention had been difficult to get used to. Or, at least it was, until she figured out that her looks were an asset she could use to influence other people in the business. Men, women, gay, straight--an undeniably stunning woman like herself always had the same intimidating effect. Her looks might not be what she liked most about herself, but they always gave her power when she walked in a room.

Claire began delicately applying her usual makeup--a soft silvery-gray eyeshadow in her eyelid's crease, combined with elegant winged liner and a little brown eyeshadow to soften the makeup further. A bit of berry blush along her cheekbones--Karen always said that she didn't need makeup to accentuate the cheekbones, since they were already better than most people's, but Claire preferred to follow the makeup rules--and a matching berry-pink lipstick completed the look. Claire blinked and gave herself the once-over; it was her usual beauty look, her power look, and she liked it. Even when her sister tried to get her to play and wear crazy colors for Halloween as kids, she'd never liked it. Stick with what works. Stick with what's best. 

Claire sent her past self another round of praise, like she did every day, for deciding to get this sleek shoulder-length haircut. The angles of the bob kept her from looking too cute, and added a sharpness to her look that she rather liked. Combined with the pink lipstick, the all-white business outfit she'd already laid out last night, and the nude-pink high heels she slipped on, the overall aesthetic was one not unlike the bathroom: crisp, elegant, and eye-catching. 

But, as Claire gave herself one more glance in the mirror and headed out--passing right by the fridge; practically nothing was in it anyway--she smirked with pride for a different reason. Claire Dearing's looks really weren't what she liked most about herself...no, she thought with satisfaction as she headed out the door and into the penthouse elevator, pressing the button for the parking garage and steadily ignoring the lush tropical landscape behind her: her work ethic was. NO ONE could ever deny that Claire Dearing worked harder than anybody, and Claire Dearing knew that she deserved to be where she was now: right at the top.


End file.
